The YOLO-POTATO Series
Welcome to The YOLO-POTATO Series. (Project Name) Links for maps: 1718 AD https://gyazo.com/a03d912a3e7f3ff95f32204302612a05 1719 AD https://gyazo.com/fdd7ff47ce4847b14ecee51edaa6ce11 DEVELOPER NOTE: FrankEnder here, I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it. It's kind of hard to write a big script/timeline for an alternate history. I've spent a few hours on these maps & this timeline. If you do read this and think "psht it's easy as anything", it's easy but not easy. It's REALLY time consuming. Anyway, enjoy the timeline :) -Franko 1145 AD - Reman Cyrodiliic travels to the Realm 308.62. He lands on Earth. (Holyhead, Wales) - Reman meets the Templars, and joins their ranks. - Reman becomes the Grand-Master of the Welsh Templar Order. 1148 AD - Ysif joins the Templar Order. - Ysif receives a hidden blade, and begins his hunt on the Assassin's Creed with the Templars. - Multiple time ruptures begin, with dragons from alternate realms coming to Earth. - Ysif is transported to multiple different times. These include: # 1715 AD. Jamestown, Virginia (British Colony) # 1521 AD. Tenochtitlan, Aztec Empire (Spanish Siege) # Back to 1148 AD. Holy Head, Wales (Templar Rule) - Ysif loses his sanity. - Multiple dragons begin to summon, to rule what was known as "England". - More dragons begin to transport to Realm 308.62 in hope of refuge from the Dragon War. (Realm 1.9875) - The Dragon War submerges into Wales. - Ysif supports the dragons attempting to conquer England. - Ysif commits suicide due to complete loss of sanity. - Reman stops the last dragon summoning, and kills himself shortly after Ysif. - Age 99,548. - Ysif's spirit/soul is sent to Aetherius, where he makes a deal with Akatosh to be sent back to the mortal world. As punishment, Ysif is sent to Nirn. - Ysif continues to travel dimensions & realms. 1716 AD - The Colonial Wars begin. - All of the Americas are colonized. - The New Aztec Empire is founded by Spain. - The Independent Federation of Inca is founded, and Spain allies with them. - The Islands of Canada Republic is founded by The United Kingdom. 1717 AD - Turkey joins Europe. - All of Africa is colonized. - The South American Republic is founded by France, Spain & The United Kingdom. - China, Netherlands and The United Kingdom colonize coastal parts of Australia. '- The Great Alliance Period begins.' - Greece, Turkey, Italy & The United Countries of Croatia make an alliance. "The Southern European Union" - The United Arctic Federation is founded (Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Finland, Iceland & Greenland) - Prussia, France and The Netherlands make an alliance. "The Northern European Union" - Spain, The New Aztec Empire, The Independent Federation of Inca & Portugal make an alliance. "The European-Americas Alliance". - The United Kingdom & The Islands of Canada Republic make an alliance. "The North Euro-American Pact" 1718 AD '- The Great European Wars begin.' - The two European Unions go to war. - The United Kingdom declares war on France. - The Northern European Union (Netherlands) declare war on France. - The North American Pact & The Northern European Union ally. - France declares war on the European-Americas Alliance (Spain). - Portugal breaks their pact and declares war on the European-Americas Alliance (Spain). - The Southern European Union (Italy) declares war on the European-Americas Alliance (Spain). - Russia, China (New Ming Dynasty), India, Persiran, United Empire of Arabia & Akavir make an alliance. "The Grand Asian Alliance". - China, Netherlands & The United Kingdom continue colonizing Australia. 1719 AD - China dominates territorially in Australia. - The North American pact declares war on the Grand Asian Alliance. - France continues losing territory in Europe, mainly to Netherlands, United Kingdom & Italy. - Spain continues losing territory in Europe, mainly to Portugal, France & Italy. - Spain loses territory in North Africa to Italy & Portugal. - Iceland goes independent from The United Arctic Federation. - The United Kingdom donates land to The Islands of Canada. - Russia loses some Alaskan territory to The Islands of Canada & The United Kingdom. . -